A Rewarding Taste
by Salvo1985
Summary: Luna needs milking.


A REWARDING TASTE

A short Lunacoln fic. (rated NC-17)

love was something Luna had always sought after. she just didn't know it was in front of her nose. her own brother was her lover now, and what fruit they laid in her body formed what only two people could create. ah, yes. they sinned in front of god, and the social standards of today's society. but..fuck'em. fuck them all, she was happy. and right now? as she laid on the couch, covered up in soft warm blankets, being fed by her love –life was fuckin' rockin'.

and fucking hell, these cookie crisps were so fucking good. she open her mouth, as Lincoln spoon fed her, mmm…yeah. that's the good shit. none of that generic shit their parents buy. nope! it was the actual stuff! the good stuff. she chewed in bliss then open her mouth for another mouth full. Lincoln smiled at his elder sister, who smiled back at him. she reached and cup his chin and lean in as they shared a lover's kiss. with a light smack as they parted then gazed into each others eyes like love-sick love birds. she lean back, and sighed. "…i'm soooo glad mom and dad are finally chilled out about this." Lincoln chuckled. "yeah, well…i had to make them a deal first." ah yes, the deal was that Lincoln had to take responsibility if they were going to keep the child. and so Lincoln had to grow up fast, but he didn't care. he loved Luna. and their relationship, their bond was so much stronger than what she could have had with Sam, or what Lincoln could had with Ronnie Anne stink'o! the sad normal fucks. in any case, it was still stressful. but Luna knew how to ease him.

sometimes it was simple, a blowjob here or there, a good fuck every now and then, or just simply cuddling. though Luna knew he was still a kid. hell, she caught him playing with his ninja turtle action figures the other day. it was cute as hell, but he felt so childish. she had to reassure him that she didn't care. and they snuggled close. she told him she used to be into sailor moon, and even still had some of the dolls up in the attic. to prove it she took him up and searched for the box, when she did and reveal it. Lincoln was astounded at how large the collection was! all in all they shared yet again an interest. today they just finished watching some dvd's of the old show of the 90's, now, Lincoln was going to binge watch the 1987 cartoon series with Luna. he set the bowl aside and snuggled up to her, nuzzling her neck. she 'mmmed' at the feeling of his lips as they watched. their hands intertwined with each others.

"i'm surprised your not watching the recent cartoon." she said.

"nah, even if i do got the whole season on dvd, i like to go back to the cartoon dad had me watching." Lincoln replied as he watched the boob-tube. Luna's hand stroke against his hair as he reacted like a cat rising its head against the hand. she smiled. "…man….the 2003 series don't get much respect." Lincoln laughed. "haha, yeah. nickelodeon treats it like a bastard child." they both shared a laugh. "…Leo from the recent movie is pretty hot though." Luna admitted. Lincoln laughed loudly. "oh god, are you a tmnt fangirl?" he asked, knowing that those fans were obsessed with the turtles, more so from the bay movies. Luna grump face and snorted softly. "so what if i am dude? i grew up with turtles long before you came around. sides….i always had a crush on leo." Lincoln shook his head. "i always thought it be mikey…" Luna dryly laughed. "oh, hah, hah. just cause we share a similar personality, is that right?' Lincoln gave a shrug. and luna stared at him. then reach and pinch and twist his nipple. "YOW!" He yelped! Luna smirked. "…ya know, your one to talk dude, you always had a thing for April from the old 80s cartoon." Lincoln rubbed his nip' "technically they're from the 90's" Luna shook her head. "nah dude, 80's if we're talkin' 84 from the comics, to the cartoon of 87" Lincoln sighed. "..you pinched me pretty hard…" he complained, she rolled her eyes. "Jesus dude, don't be such a puss." Lincoln took offense. "i am NOT a puss!" Luna smirked all the wider. "yeah, ya are dude." she poked his nipple against the fabric of his shirt. "quit it! i have sensitive nipples!" Luna grab his shirt and yanked it upward pulling it off his body leaving him confused for a second before he felt her warm tongue brushing against the sore nipple. he let out a shuddering moan. as the tongue danced and rolled warmly over the sensitive numb. he popped a boner from this, and she grinned all the more devilish as she groped his poking hardon against his jeans. "..ah…ahh Luna, no. mom said we can't have sex on the couch…" Luna pulled away and shoved him on his back. "who says we're gonna shag? i sure as hell didn't!" she said with a teasing smile. he looked back, red-faced and sighing. "…well…it doesn't hurt anymore…" he rub his wet nipple. Luna had a smug look on her face. "…you know i will always care about you, dude." Lincoln nodded and sat up. "yeah..its just..sometimes i forget you're my sister. and well…i'm not used to the teasing from you."

Luna laid back and stretched. "you'll always be my little bro, bro." she sighed and looked at her breasts. they've grown bigger and filled with milk. "…time for another milking, little man. they're starting to ache." Lincoln bolted and came back with a jar. ever since Luna had begin to lactate, he had the honor of milking her. which by most men…well…. - Lincoln open the jar and placed it on her swollen breast and gently held it, giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. and her nipple sprayed into the jar. she moaned and laid her head back. fuck did that feel good. Lincoln continued to milk her he had an easy smile on his lips. "now you know how cows fee-" Luna smacked him on the cheek. "don't you finish that comment." Lincoln blushed. and continued on. after awhile, Luna felt guilt and she massage his redden cheek. Lincoln flinched, but proceeded to go for the next breast. she stopped him. "..dude..i'm sorry." Lincoln shook his head. "no, it was rude, i'm sorry" Luna frown and lean and kissed his cheek. her hands found their way to the jar and grab it, and placed it on the table. Lincoln looked confused as he stared at his sister. she smiled slyly.

"…common luv, let me make it up to you." she held her leaking breast and squeezed it as the milk drip from the tip of her nipple. he stared at it, then at her, then at her breast again, then at her. she gave a nod. and he dove in, he nervously licked his dry lips, then slowly closed his eyes, and open his mouth. "…just…watch…ahhh!" Luna cried as she felt his warm lips mold around her nipple, his tongue flicking against her nipple, before gently sucking on it. "teeeetthh…" she moaned as he laid her head back as Lincoln nursed her like a kitten, hungrily swallowing the collected milk. she felt so hot now, and her insides tingled. "holy shit" she said breathlessly as linc bobbed his head ever so slightly, teeth bit softly and tugged. sucking and drinking her breast milk. her eyes rolled back, and her lower hips jerked forward as she suddenly became more and more excited, and before she knew it she let out a cry and she felt a sudden orgasm wash over her. Lincoln pulled back saliva connected to his lip to her nipple. he stared at her, wide eyed. "did you just.." he pointed down at her crotch, she blush sheepishly and gave a nod. he looked down to see the wet drenched spot on her polka dot undies, to confirm his curious mind.

they shared a blush as they looked at each other. then lean in to share a loving kiss, Luna suckling his lower lip tasting the faint taste of her own sweet milk. then a loud clearing of a throat caught their attention. they broke the kiss and both sat up, turning their head to see a displeased Rita loud hands at her hips, a tapping of her foot. she gave them a nasty glare. "what the FUCK did i just told you two about having sex on the family COUCH?!"

THE END


End file.
